Lois
In the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993–1997), Lex Luthor is a multi-billionaire portrayed by actor John Shea. In the beginning of the series, Lex is described as having recently become the world's third richest person. In the eyes of the public, he appears to be a beloved humanitarian, but Superman knows the truth. During the show's first season Clark Kent/Superman spends a good deal of time trying to prove that Lex is corrupt, while Lex tests Superman to find his weakness. He also comes up with dangerous plots to turn the public against Superman. At the end of season one, he manages to acquire a rare piece of kryptonite; he then devises a trap for Superman that almost kills him, but Superman narrowly escapes when Luthor leaves him to his fate. Just as Lex is about to marry Lois Lane, the truth about his evil nature is exposed and he takes his own life rather than face imprisonment.[3] Ironically, due to exposure to Lex's kryptonite, Superman's powers are too weak and he cannot save him. Following the season one finale, Lex's corpse disappears from the coroner's office. Later on, the body resurfaces in a lab where a devoted scientist (played by Denise Crosby) freezes Lex's remains and labors to bring him back from the dead. She eventually succeeds, but as a side effect of his resurrection, Lex loses his hair (thus bringing him in line with Lex's usual look).[4] He is quickly disenchanted with the changes that have happened during his absence, particularly the emergence of Intergang, as well as the loss of his personal fortune. Lex hides underground, again seeking kryptonite. But after kidnapping Lois in an attempt to reclaim her, he is traced to his sewer lair by Superman. This time however, Superman prevents Lex from taking his own life again to "cheat justice" and sends him to prison. Lex later escapes through an elaborate plot involving clones; first using a clone of the President to grant him a pardon, then kidnapping the real Lois Lane and replacing her with a clone just before her wedding to Clark.[5] Lex hopes to transfer the minds of himself and the genuine Lois into clone bodies so they may never be found. Although he tricks Lois' clone into divulging Superman's secret identity, he still fails in destroying Superman, and is killed in the destruction of his lab. Unbeknownst to anyone, Lex has illegitimate sons, two of whom try to kill Superman over the course of the last two seasons. The first one entrapped Lois and Clark in a virtual reality before the two tricked him into letting them out. The only way he could get back to the real world, however, would be to separate his mind from his body. The second one (played by Keith Brunsmann) is facially deformed and disowned by his father, reduced to living in a furnished sewer/transit station beneath Metropolis. Lex Jr. hires a handsome stand-in (played by Patrick Cassidy) to impersonate him. The impostor poses as Lex Jr.'s public persona as he murders the CEOs of his father's old companies and rebuilds LexCorp.[6] While Lex Jr. and his impostor manage to get their hands on a recording of the elder Lex (John Shea's voice) made before his death; a journal which include Superman's secrets. Both men are later killed in an explosion that levels the crypt. Lois is initially skeptical that Lex could have fathered these adult men, but Clark insists that no one can be sure of Lex's true age since he was "a master of deception."